diy_herbal_and_homeopathicfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 50 Healing Herbs To Start Growing Now
Top 50 Healing Herbs To Start Growing Now, Before Disaster Strikes! Posted 01/28/2016 by Tara Dodrill. Preparing for a disaster — any type of disaster — involves taking a long, hard look at both the current and possible future medical needs of the family. If you are fortunate enough to have a medical professional in your family or mutual assistance group, you are one of the lucky ones. But even the learned skills of a doctor or trained registered nurse can only get you so far during a long-term SHTFscenario. Neither over-the-counter medicine nor prescription drugs will be available during a power-grid-down or similar TEOTWAWKI disaster. Food and medicine will likely disappear from store shelves in just hours. Many times we here at eFoodsDirect have shared detailed reports about natural remedies and instructions on how to grow and make your own tinctures, creams, cough syrup and medicinal teas. Below is a list of the top 50 herbs for use in natural medicines that should serve as an excellent resource and reference manual. Nearly all of the herbs can be grown indoors or out in virtually any climate. Learn more about the uses of the herbs now so that you can order seeds/plants and begin growing your own pharmacy! Top 50 herbs for natural healing 1. Aloe Vera – The herb boasts a myriad of healing properties. Aloe vera has antibacterial, antifungal, antiviral, and wound-healing properties. It also can be used to treat burns, relax the bowels, and alleviate stomachaches. 2. Ashwagandha – This herb might be best known for enhancing sexual drive and boosting fertility, but it has many other uses as well. It is also known to boost energy, enhance memory, and reduce stress and anxiety. 3. Black Cohosh – This is an anti-inflammatory and rejuvenating herb. It also is believed to possess immune-boosting properties. 4. Basil – This leafy herb can be used to help fight infections and is thought to have antiviral and antispasmodic properties. It can also help soothe stomach problems. 5. Black Cohosh – This lesser-known herb is a must-have for combating menstrual and menopausal issues. It is also believed to help lower blood pressure, improve heart health, and promote proper circulation. Black cohosh should not be used in remedies given to pregnant or nursing women. 6. Black Walnut – This herb has been used to eliminate parasites in the body, fight fungal infections, aid digestion, and cure poison ivy and warts. 7. Calendula – This flowery herb is often referred to as a weed. It grows in the wild and is believed to possess anti-inflammatory properties that aid in mouth, stomach, and throat health. It is often used as an ingredient in natural topical ointments and tinctures designed to heal skin irritations. 8. Chasteberry – This herb has been used for hundreds of years to regulate female hormone imbalances, to combat PMS, to treat breast tenderness, mood swings, hot flashes, and to boost milk production in lactating mothers. 9. Cinnamon – This delicious herb is used in herbal remedies for minor wounds to reduce bacteria and as an ingredient in antiviral topical and oral remedies. 10. Cayenne – This spicy herb has frequently been used to treat arthritis and rheumatism, both externally and internally. It is often an ingredient in natural treatments designed to address fevers, headaches, spleen issues, stomachaches, heart irregularities, and kidney problems. It is also used in weight loss aids. 11. Clove Bud – This one is believed to enhance the immune system due to its antioxidant, antibacterial and antimicrobial properties. 12. Cypress – This herb is often used as an antiseptic and an astringent. It is believed to possess properties that make it a prime ingredient in natural sedatives and respiratory mixtures. It is also used as a diuretic. 13. Cranberry – This herb is often used to fight prostatitis and bladder infections. 14. Dandelion – This wild-growing herb, also often referred to as a weed, can be used both in oral and external home remedies. It is believed to enhance ovarian hormones and to be a viable alleviator of menstrual cramps, PMS and symptoms of menopause. 15. Echinacea – This herb is thought to increase the production of white blood cells, which boost the immune system. It also is believed to be a key ingredient in remedies designed to treat the common cold, the flu and various infections. 16. Eucalyptus – This herb is highly regarded by fans of natural medicine for its antiviral, antibacterial and anti-infectious properties. 17. Elderberry – The flowers of this herb have, for centuries, been used in flu remedies and in other antiviral mixtures, both topical and oral. 18. Feverfew – This less familiar herb’s flowers are used in medicinal teas to combat skin irritations, migraine headaches and arthritis. The leaves can be chewed on raw to achieve the same effect. 19. Garlic – This popular herb is known to help detoxify the body while fighting infection, enhancing immunity, and lowering the fat content in the blood. Garlic has also been used as an ingredient in remedies for yeast infections, heart problems, asthma and sinus infections. 20. German Chamomile – This herb is a favorite natural stress reliever ingredient. Chamomile tea is both tasty and helpful to the body. The herb is often used to treat digestive issues, cleanse blood, improve liver functions, treat skin blisters, and enhance the health of the pancreas. 21. Geranium – This natural herb can be used to help detoxify the liver and stop the bleeding of wounds. It can also be used in various remedies as an antibacterial and anti-infectious agent. 22. Ginger – This herb is known to help stop vomiting and alleviate general nausea and motion sickness. It is also used to treat indigestion and circulatory problems. 23. Ginseng – This herb helps relieve and prevent mental and physical fatigue. It is also shown to reduce the frequency and severity of colds. Ginseng is possibly beneficial for erectile dysfunction. 24. Hibiscus – The flower has long been used to boost fluid balance in the body, to maintain normal body temperature, and to enhance heart health. 25. Hops – Although hops is most often associated with beer-making, it has a host of other uses as well. Hops can be used to alleviate stress, induce sleep, and lessen hot flashes and other menopausal issues. 26. Horse Chestnut – Extract from the horse chestnut seed has been used to treat varicose veins and venous insufficiency. It also helps reduce swelling in the feet and legs. 27. Johnny Jump-up – This flower is thought to possess anti-inflammatory properties and is commonly used in natural remedies to break up phlegm and to treat eczema and other skin irritations. 28. Kava – Clinical trials have shown kava to be highly effective for relieving anxiety. It also has significant muscle-relaxing effects. 29. Lavender – The herb can be used as both an antiseptic and burn treatment remedy. It has also been used as a natural stress reliever and in skin and cosmetic mixtures. 30. Lemon – This one is often used in antiseptic natural remedies and in mixtures designed to increase white blood cells and to boost the immune system. 31. Licorice – This herb can be used to treat sore throats, help calm gastrointestinal tract issues, aid mucous membranes, and treat coughs from the common cold. 32. Marjoram – Marjoram is believed to possess antibacterial and anti-infectious properties. It may also regulate blood pressure and soothe sore muscles. 33. Marshmallow – The herb is often used to help reduce fluid retention, kidney problems, sore throats, and indigestion. As a topical remedy ingredient, marshmallow is often used as both an antibacterial and antimicrobial agent. 34. Melissa – This herb has long been used to treat nervous system problems and blisters. 35. Mullein – This wild herb, or weed as some refer to it, has a bounty of uses. Mullein has been used in remedies to treat bronchitis, asthma, hay fever and constipation. 36. Milk Thistle – This herb is a wonderful natural remedy for kidney problems, alcohol poisoning, and exposure to environmental toxins. 37. Myrrh – This herb can be used to soothe skin rashes, boost the immune systems, and help deter nerve spams. It is also often an ingredient in anti-infectious and antiviral agents. 38. Oregano – This popular herb is one of nature’s strongest antibiotics, and some feel it can successfully be used to combat Staphylococcus Aureas, E-coli, Yersinia enterocolitica, and Pseudomonas aeruginosa. 39. Pine – The bark and needles from pine trees have been used to treat diabetes and to reduce the impact of severe infections. 40. Parsley – Although parsley is often thought of as nothing more than a garnish, it is filled with healing nutrients and is thought to be very helpful to reduce bad breath, oral infections, and flatulence. 41. Rosemary – This herb is known to cleanse and detox the body and fight cirrhosis. It is often used as an antiseptic and as an ingredient in antibacterial agents. 42. Rosewood – This herb is a highly regarded herb used to fight infections, viruses and bacteria. 43. Sage – This herb is another wonderful natural aid to fight nervous disorders and anxiety issues. It is also used as an anti-inflammatory and astringent agent. 44. Slippery Elm – This herb has been approved by the FDA as a remedy for minor throat irritations, coughing from the common cold, and heartburn. 45. Spearmint – This herb can be used to aid bronchial problems and to treat issues with the nervous system. 46. Stinging Nettles – This herb may be difficult to handle, but it alleviates a multitude of health issues. Stinging Nettles are commonly used to treat seasonal allergies and to aid enlarged prostates. 47. St. John’s Wort – This herb is frequently used to treat mild to moderate depression and to lessen the symptoms of menopause. 48. Tea Tree – This herb is often referred to as nature’s antibiotic and perhaps has more uses than any other herb, weed or flower on the planet. It treats oral and skin issues and is highly regarded as an antibacterial agent. 49. Thyme – This well-known herb is known as both a cognitive and immune system booster. When combined with cinnamon and clove essential oil, it is known to also be an extremely strong fighter of various bacterial infections. 50. Valerian – Valerian is often used as a sleep aid and as an antispasmodic to treat muscle tension and muscle pain. Growing your own pharmacy can be accomplished regardless of where you live and is well worth the effort involved to better protect your family should disaster strike. .